


Santa Baby

by CrowleysOwnTemptress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Dean ruins the moment, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sammy is adorable, simple, yas Christmas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysOwnTemptress/pseuds/CrowleysOwnTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas Eve and you're decorating the tree as the boys head for home. It's yours and Sam's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just really felt like taking a quick break from my other fanfic to write a Christmas-y one-shot that has been playing over and over in my head.  
> Hope you guys like it!!!  
> Comment (nicely) below please!!!  
> XOXO,  
> Merry Christmas!!!  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress<3

You giggled to yourself as you pulled another ornament out of the box. You and the boys had decided to make them this year, what with you being one to actually talk them into celebrating. The ones you currently were using were the end result of Pinterest and inside jokes. They were supposed to be melted snowmen using white beads. Being hunters, Dean thought it would be much more fitting to use salt, making them double as demon bombs.

You poked the home button on your phone to check the time. Eight-thirty-seven. Good. You had just enough time to finish decorating the tree, set the table, and put the finishing touches on the food before the boys said they’d be back.

They were currently on a vampire hunt a state over. You threatened them within an inch of their life to be back at a reasonable time on Christmas Eve. They had called you about an hour ago to say they were an hour away. In Dean-speak, that meant three hours. You turned back to the tree and hung the last “melted snowman.”

“Santa Baby” started to play on the Pandora you had pumping through the speakers in the library. Since the boys weren’t back yet, you decided to sing along, making it your version. You weren’t a bad singer, you just got embarrassed when the boys caught you.

 

“Santa baby, slip a dagger under the tree for me;

Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight,” you sang, swaying gently and opening up the box of ornaments Sam made.

 

He went sentimental for his and made two or three ornaments for each person the represented something dear to them. For Dean, a small amulet that he called a “Sam-ulet”, a slice of cherry pie, and a little Chevy Impala. Yes, the pie slice would look good here.

 

“Santa baby, a '67 Impala too, gloss black;

I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight.”

 

For you, Sam had made a dog paw print, a little black door with the numbers 221b painted on, and a mini three picture holder that contained one picture of Dean, one picture of the three of you mushed together in a photo booth, and the last was a picture you didn’t know Sam had taken. It was a picture of you sound asleep on his chest, smiling, as he brushed a kiss to your forehead. You grinned and sighed. This was your first Christmas together.

They had saved you from a Wendigo, seven months back. Being estranged from your family, what little was left of it anyways, and having a travelers spirit, meant that you asked to tag along with the boys. They were hesitant at first, but you soon proved your worth through marksmanship and weaponry training. It became pretty obvious, pretty quickly, that both boys were attracted to you. Sam had won you overall though. You could be nerdy with him and not be ashamed, his smell intoxicated you, and you enjoyed knowing for sure that with him, it was you and only you and you weren’t some plaything. You loved Dean and all, but he was too much of a womanizer to win your heart.

 

“Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations made with, salt an’ steel;

I really do believe in you;

Let's see if you believe in me…”

 

You got to Sam’s that he made for himself. You giggled again. A pair of Converse (he really wore those a lot… It’s a good thing you got him a new pair), a little green army man (an exact replica of the one forever stuck in the ashtray of the Impala), and a little picture of you and him, taken by Dean, when you guys had taken a very rare vacation and spent a few days at the beach.

You were almost done. You just had one last thing you had to place. You looked at the tree, still singing. Dean had insisted that if they were going to do Christmas, they were going to go all out. He brought home a ginormous eight and a half foot tall tree. Quite a daunting task for your short five-two attitude. All you had left to do was put on the tree topper. You sighed and thought for a moment.

You squeaked as a big, warm hand wrapped around your waist from behind. Before you could react, however, a deep rumbling laugh vibrated through your back. You tilted your head back to glare at Sam, but it broke as soon as you realized his other hand was holding a mistletoe branch over your head.

“You scared the crap outta me, jerk,” you laughed.

“Don’t know about crap but I got you to squeak and that was pretty cute,” Sam grinned, nuzzling your neck. You blushed and chuckled. He pulled back and looked you in the eye. The lights from the tree shined in his hazel eyes. He smoothly and intimately claimed your lips.

You laid one hand over his on your waist and reached up and threaded the fingers of the other in his hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He dropped the branch on the table next to you and used his now free hand to spin you around and tuck you closer to him, front to front. Your hands rested on his chest as you looked up at him.

“You guys were faster than I thought you’d be,” you grinned, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“We told you an hour,” Sam replied.

“Yeah but an hour usually means three,” you laughed.

“Well, you see, we were kindof threatened by a little hellhound that if we didn’t get back in time, bad things would happen to us,” he chuckled, pecking your lips with his again. You rolled your eyes.

“Well, that just means you get to help me finish up,” you smiled.

“Of course, babe. What do you need me to do?”

~~~~~~&~~~~~~

A few minutes later, you were balanced on his shoulders with your tree topper hidden in your hands.

“Can you get a little closer, Sammy?” you asked, glancing down.

“Yeap,” he grunted, scooting closer the tree, ”Can you reach now?”

“Yeap,” you grinned, “No peeking!” You gingerly placed the topper. “Okay, we’re good!” Sam stepped back and you slid off his shoulders. You pulled him back and turned the lights out, leaving just the tree on.

“Ta-daa!” you said, gesturing to the tree. Sam opened his eyes and smiled. It was beautiful and you loved the way your Sam’s face lit up. He started to laugh.

“Is that… Is that Cas on top of the tree?” He managed. You grinned proudly.

“Yeap!” you grinned,” I took that a few weeks ago and decided to put it to use.” It was a picture of Cas with his arms spread to give someone a hug. You had photoshopped little wings behind him and a little halo over his head. Sam chuckled as he pulled you in for another tight bear hug from behind. His chin rested on your head and your hands rested over his. You could feel his heartbeat through you back. You closed your eyes and sigh.

_This is what it means to be happy_ , you thought. Yeah, you were a hunter. Yeah, your friends died occasionally. And yes, overall it was a pretty sucky hand of cards, but you did have your raggle taggle family. It was Christmas. You had a beautifully decorated tree. And best of all? You had the man you loved and never thought you’d be lucky enough to find, gripping you tight and making you feel safe and loved.

“Hey (Your name)? When is dinner going to be done?” Dean called out from the kitchen.

_Way to ruin the moment, Dean_ , you chuckled to yourself and pulled away from Sam to finish dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW The original song is Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt and of course Sam and Dean belong to Supernatural. :P


End file.
